The Plan
by keilen
Summary: This is a companion story to Weasley's Annual Halloween Party. It is part of chapter 1 and chapter 2 from Fred's pov.


Kiss

"George! Please please help me out with this George." Fred Weasley stood in the middle of the bedroom that the two of them shared and was practically begging. His identical twin just stood there with his arms crossed, he could do with some more begging. Fred dropped to his knees and held his hands together under his chin, he put on a puppy dog face and asked once again, "Please George. I might not get this chance again. But if I say something to her she might want to spend more time with me." The look on Fred's face made George cave in and he nodded. Fred jumped up and they began planning it out.

About a half hour later Fred walked into the kitchen to find Hermione but saw only the mountain of dishes she still had left. His mind went to work on a side plan to soften up the young witch. He pushed up his sleeves and pulled out his wand to wash a few dozen of the dishes. He heard a bang outside and figured it was Hermione coming back inside so he quickly apparated to his room. George was standing there waiting for him.

"So, while you and Hermione are playing around in the garage I will put up the lights, and throw out a few pumpkins in the yard. Anything else you can think of that would help?" George asked as he was going over some invoices from WWW. Fred just shook his head and waited until it was time to go back downstairs.

Another hour passed and he figured it would be good enough to go downstairs Fred. He nodded to George who apparated outside and waited for the right moment to get to work. Fred walked down the stairs, avoiding his mum and siblings. When he arrived outside the kitchen door he was surprised that he didn't run into anyone. Fate must've been on his side.

Silently he opened the door and tiptoed over to the brown haired witch. He quietly slipped up beside her and shoved his hands into the dishwater. Hermione started but continued washing dishes.

"Hello Hermione." He spoke loudly, deeply, and held in a chuckle as the pot she was scrubbing slipped through her fingers and splashed into the water. "If mum comes in here looking for me, could you possibly say I've been in here helping you for a while?" He knew his blue eyes would twinkle as he looked down into her brown eyes. Hermione's cheeks flared red with a blush and she nodded. The witch picked up the pot she had dropped and began scrubbing it once more.

Fred shook his head and chuckled then took the pot from her and traded her places.

"If you had to wash all of these by yourself you'd be in here all day!" She was stunned at his words, but he could tell they clicked in the intelligent witch's mind. He smiled as he washed the pan in front of him and put it onto her side of the sink.

"Fred! You washed those dishes for me? Earlier I mean, when I was outside walked?" He didn't say anything, he just continued washing the dishes and passed them to her for rinsing. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you. That was very sweet.

After they had finished the dishes, washing, rinsing, and putting away they both fell into chairs at the table.

"How does mum rack up so many dishes?" Fred whined before resting his forehead to the cool wood. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, and even though his eyes were down he sensed it.

Hermione suggested that they go find Mrs. Weasley and see if there was anything else they could do to help prepare for the halloween party. Fred suggested they go outside and hang up some lights. She just nodded and then followed him through the door and aroudn the side of the house to garage where Mr. Weasley stored all of his muggle artifacts. Fred could tell Hermione was waiting for him to pull a prank, but he didn't have one for her tonight.

Once they reached the garage Fred went inside first and Hermione followed not going too far in because the light hadn't been turned on yet. Fred was fumbling around and then set his plan into action. A loud crash, a swear, and a groan later he saw Hermione pull out her wand and light up the garage with 'Lumo!'

"Are you alright Fred?" He stood behind her and smiled quietly as she looked around for him. When she didn't find Fred she sighed out loud. "Fred! This isn't funny!" She stomped her foot and spun around on her feel and Fred felt her head bump roughly into his chin.

"Ooooouch! Hermione!" He swore as part of the plan and rubbed his chin, then he looked down at Hermione. She looked up at him with anger in her eyes. He was ready for the lecture she was going to launch at him.

"If you had the decency to say something when you were walking right behind someone that might not have happened!" She exploded at him. Fred just smirked as he reached up and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He watched her blush about as red as his hair when he started to bend down.

"I am very sorry, Hermione." He pressed his soft lips into the little red spot on her forehead. "Won't you please forgive me?" Once he had leaned away from her she looked up into his deep, blue eyes and nodded.

"That's good. Hopefully you won't think I'm too forward when I..." he trailed off as he leaned in once more and pressed his lips to her lips. He felt a spark between them and counted a few seconds, a thousand heartbeats, and some blushing from them both and Hermione pressed her lips back into his. He moved his hand to settle on her waist as they stood there in the middle of the garage completely lost in each other. It seemed like a moment passed. Then two. Then an eternity, or quite possibly just an hour. Neither of them could tell, but it was all broken up by a loud bang outside the garage.

'I'm glad George is out there to warn me about mum.' Fred thought.

"FRED! Fred Weasley! You get your bum inside thsi house now!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke them apart. "Don't htink you're getting out of helping with the decorating!" The door of the garage banged open as they were both composing themselves.

"Fred! Hermione! What in Merlin's name are you doing out here?!" Fred cleared his throat and flicked his head toward the door. He did it so only Hermione would notice. She did. Her brown eyes looked past Mrs. Weasley and saw George run by the open door, give a wave, and then disappear around the side of the house.

"Don't worry mum. We were helping decorate." She just glared at him before he continued his explanation. "Hermione hopde it was good, even though they did come to find the lights she probably wouldn't believe them. "The holiday lights are already strung up, and were were looking for more decorations."

Fred saw Hermione arch an eyebrow as she was looking out the door, he could tell when she noticed the faint orange glow of the lights that George hung up. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley then to confirm their story.

They both watched as she scoffed and threw up her hands. She turned around and went outside the garage to probably find some more children and yell at them.

"Fred. You are now my hero!" Hermione turned around and smiled at the young man. Fred shrugged and mumbled as Hermione stood on her tippy toes and pressed and light peck to his cheek. He could feel his cheeks flair up the color of his hair.

He watched her in amazement as she turned on her heel to march out of the garage. With a cheeky grin he stole a quick look at her bum before she rounded the corner out of the door.

Fred did a little jig and apparated up to his bedroom. He fell back on his bed just as George walked into the room. Then he jumped up and pounced on George.

"THANK YOU BROTHER! THANK YOU! You are the best twin ever and my favorite brother and I owe you so big!"

George agreed with everyone Fred said. Then Fred fell back onto his bed, his thought solely focused on a certain brown eyed, brown haired witch.


End file.
